Talk:Kindred/@comment-25223119-20151019172213
Hehe, and here I thought no one would complain about Kindred being strong. If you guys wanna grind Kindred to Mastery 5, this patch is probably the best time to do so. As it stands, people currently have difficulties adjusting to Kindred because many are still unfamiliar about the ins and outs of the champion. Pretty much everything is spot on..And I suspect the following part of her kit will be nerfed (if people continue to complain). W sustain = balanced in jungle, but completely strong in lane. You can recover completely in just 2 minute if you continue prancing around, but I kinda like how it encourages you to be on the move to gain heals. Not sure about the W damage, but if the nerfs come, I suspect more of a range reduction? W is a great zoning/dueling tool, you're basically fighting one person with the power of two. Standing inside the circle is a death sentence for anyone early game. AS nerf likely too.. E = I think for most part, in jungling, this is prettty okay. Kindred trades % max health damage for squishiness. In lane, it's a pretty different story.. Kindred can duel well atm, provided you get the 3 marks off. Q is fine, it's okay, nothing going on, so is R, perhaps just need some fix in the responsiveness. Thing is, since is Riot is encouraging diversity, I don't know how they can nerf Kindred without making ADC players pissed. I say Kindred functions well in solo lane and to a small extent, bot lane. Jungle should still be given to priority champions like Lee Sin/Gragas and what not. I rather Riot put Kindred in solo/bot lane because it opens more options and frankly, offers a fresh experience compared to jungling marksmen. But people need to realize Kindred is pretty much a snowball champion, you get ahead early game, you'll get ahead for the rest of the game, but it will come to a point where she suffers late game due to range, unless you build her tanky. I know how people say she's optimal at jungle but consider the amount of counters you get in jungle early game, she's just not the best for jungling. At least she's not as bad as Ekko or Yasuo. She does't recover 70% HP with an R or have insane mobility. Her mobility and sustain for the most part are very controlled. Her damage in paper is strong enough that she can be a Vayne-esque carry, but in practicality, she's probably not as good as Vayne. And her ult is fair in that it balances the match out. She can be strong in dueling, but if you know how to deal with her, a pressured Kindred is a dead Kindred. She's got more cons going on than pros, as long as you are in her face, especially so easy given how champs like Ahri, Vayne or Zed can stick, she's pretty much gonna have a hard time catching up. Again, if two things are nerfed, my guess is her sustain and damage, not mobility. In two patches maybe? It'll take awhile for her performance to climb, one patch isn't sufficient for them to assess if she's worth nerfing. Her neutral objective is on par with Kalista tho, that I'll say. Kalista takes a longer time to rack up but Kindred takes a longer time to finish what she started, so their obj power is probably even. Camp objectives are her worst lmao, unless you build full AD. Funnily enough I never run TriForce on her, even though she plays like a semi-AD Caster. I plan to try BotRK, Greaves, Runaan, Black Cleaver, Frozen Mallet and BT with her, thats for solo lane, some tankiness, a lot of kiting, should be okay....